Electronic design tools allow designers to layout, simulate, and analyze electrical components, such as standard cells and integrated circuits. In an example, a designer may create a design layout for a standard cell. Once the design layout is complete, complex post processing is used to make the design layout self-aligned multiple patterning (SAMP) compliant. For example, the design layout is adjusted using mandrel pattern and passive fill pattern. A trim mask is used to either retain a portion of the design layout covered by the trim mask to create a final layout or to remove a portion of the design layout covered by the trim mask to create the final layout.